Raphael
Raphael ist ein Mitglied der Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles und einer der Hauptcharaktere in der Franchise. Generelles Profil thumb|left|149px|Raphaels Sai (2012 Serie)Raphael ist der Dickkopf unter den Turtles und hat ein Talent dafür, sich Schwierigkeiten einzuhandeln. Mit seiner aufschäumenden Art und blind vor Wut - oder einfach aus Übermut - stürzt er sich oft planlos in einen Kampf. Äußerlich gibt er sich oft cool und unnahbar, sorgt sich in Wahrheit aber stets um seine Nächsten. Seine Waffen sind zwei dreizackige Sai. Seinen Namen verdankt er dem Renaissance-Künstler Raffael. Es ist unklar, ob Raphael oder Donatello der Ältere der beiden ist. Es liegt jedoch näher, dass Raphael älter als Donatello ist, da er sich ihm gegenüber teilweise sehr beschützerisch verhält. Auch das gespannte Verhältnis zwischen ihm und Leonardo, sowie die Tatsache, dass er im computer-animierten Film nicht gut auf Donatello zu sprechen ist, da dieser in Leonardos Abwesenheit seinen Platz als Anführer einnahm und nicht Raphael, lassen vermuten, dass Raphael nach Leonardo Zweitältester ist. In der TMNT-Franchise ist Raphael trotz seiner generell düsteren Persönlichkeit der Turtle mit den meisten romantischen Partnern oder Interessen. In den Mirage Comics gehören dazu Lucindra; in den Image Comics die Kunoichi Pimiko; in der Fred Wolf-Cartoonserie die Mutantin Mona Lisa (und eine außerirdische Version von ihr in der 2012 Animationsserie); in den Archie Comics die Tierfrauen Ninjara und Mezcaal; und in den IDW Comics die mutierte Polarfüchsin Alopex. Mirage Comics thumb|left|140px|Raphael (Mirage) Die wütendste Form von Raphael findet sich in den Mirage-Comics. Man könnte ihn fast als typischen Teenager bezeichnen, da er sich oft missverstanden fühlt und glaubt, dass er allein auf der Welt ist. Aber besonders Michelangelo heitert ihn dann wieder auf, und auch wenn er ihm oft auf die Nerven geht, würde die Welt ohne Mikey für Raphael viel trauriger aussehen. Seine Wut bringt oft das Schlechteste in Raphael zum Vorschein; so hat er Michelangelo bei einem Trainingskampf fast den Schädel eingeschlagen.Micro-Series #1: Raphael Seine Wut und Sturheit lassen Raphael immer wieder mit Leonardo zusammenprallen. Sehr geprägt hat ihn die Begegnung mit Casey Jones, da die beiden dieselbe Hitzköpfigkeit teilen. Die beiden wurden zu besten Freunden und zusammen etwas ruhiger (wobei sie immer noch gern losgehen, um Punks zu verprügeln). Als Shadow in die Familie kommt, entwickelt Raphael eine beschützerische, väterliche Seite und ernennt sich zu Shadows heimlichen Beschützer - was Shadow, je mehr sie in die Jahre kommt, eigentlich ablehnt, sich aber unter ihren seltsamen Lebensumständen allerdings mehr als einmal als lebensrettend für sie erweist."Darkness Weaves" und "Paris Nocturne" thumb|140px|Raphael als GameraphNachdem er von einer Gruppe von Vampiren gebissen wurde,''TMNT'' Volume 4 #12 verwandelte sich Raphael in einen unkontrollierbaren, gewalttätigen Monster-Turtle.''TMNT'' Volume 4 #14 Nach einigen Zwischenfällen schaffte er es aber, seine monströse Seite unter Kontrolle zu bringen, konnte sie aber nicht ganz bezähmen. Schließlich aber wurde der Effekt des Vampirenzyms durch die Selbstheilungsfähigkeit seines Körpers neutralisiert, und Raphael verwandelte sich wieder vollständig in sein altes Ich zurück.''TMNT'' Volume 4 #32 'Zukunft' In der Zukunft sind Raphael und seine Brüder auseinandergedriftet, und Raphael zu einem einsamen Wanderer geworden."Choices", "A Christmas Carol" und "A Day in the Life" Auch seine Beziehung zu Shadow ist zerbrochen, nachdem sie aus nicht näher erklärten Gründen Donatello schwer verletzt hatte und Raphael sie in seiner Hitzköpfigkeit verstieß. Bei einer nachfolgenden Begegnung, bei der Shadow vergeblich versuchte, sich mit ihm zu versöhnen, büßte Raphael schließlich sein linkes Auge durch ihr Schwert ein."Dark Shadows" Image Comics thumb|left|Raphael als der neue Shredder (Image Comics) Raphael hat in den Image Comics einiges mitgemacht. So wurde ihm von einem Cyborg ein Teil seines Gesichts mit einem Plasmastrahler verbrannt.''TMNT'' Vol.3 #1 Daraufhin bekam er von Casey eine alte Eishockey-Maske, mit der er seine Narben zu verbergen begann. Er hatte auch einige Kontakte zum Foot Clan; teilweise bezeichnete er sie sogar als seine Freunde. Dies führte nach einigen Vorfällen sogar dazu, dass er zum neuen Shredder wurde, um seinen Freunden zu helfen.''TMNT'' Vol.3 #13 Dadurch entstanden natürlich Konflikte mit seinen Brüdern, und es kam zu einem Kampf mit Splinter als Fledermaus, der ihn für den echten Shredder hielt.''TMNT'' Vol.3 #14 Als Tang Amaya, Tang Shens Schwester, die Führung über den Foot Clan an sich riss und es zum letzten Konflikt zwischen den Turtles und den von ihr geführten Shredder-Loyalisten kam, regenerierte sich unerwarteterweise Raphaels verlorenes Auge wieder, als Auswirkung des Mutagens in seinem Körper, genauso wie seine Brüder Leonardo und Donatello von ihren eigenen Verstümmelungen geheilt wurden.''TMNT'' Vol.3 #24 und #25 Archie Comics thumb|Raphael und NinjaraAnfangs war Raphael in den Archie Comics genauso der Witzbold und Sprücheklopfer, der er auch in der Cartoon-Serie war. Im Laufe der Serie wird er allerdings seinem Mirage-Comics-Gegenstück immer ähnlicher, was sich in Sarkasmus und Hitzköpfigkeit äußert. Während die Turtles in Japan sind, trifft er auf den Fuchsmenschen Ninjara (TMNT Adventures #29). Nach einiger Zeit verlieben sich die beiden ineinander und werden ein Paar. Sie leben sehr lange zusammen, aber nachdem die Turtles nach Alaska reisen, treffen sie auf eine Gruppe von Wolfsmenschen (TMNT Adventures #67). Unter ihnen ist Mokoshan. Ninjara merkt, dass sie immer weniger mit Raphael verbindet und fühlt sich zu Mokoshan hingezogen. Dies führt schließlich zur Trennung von Raphael und Ninjara (''TMNT'' Adventures #70). 100 Jahre in der Zukunft verliert Raphael nach einem Kampf mit Armaggon sein linkes Auge (''TMNT'' Adventures #42). Außerdem hat er eine neue Beziehung mit Mezcaal (''TMNT'' Adventures #62). Dass er seine düstere Seite noch nicht abgelegt hat, zeigt sich ganz besonders in dem Moment, in dem er Verminator-X erschießt, als sie sich mit gezogenen Waffen gegenüberstehen (''TMNT'' Adventures #66). IDW Comics thumb|120px|Raphael in seinem früheren Leben (IDW Comics)In den IDW Comics ist Raphael, genau wie seine Brüder, eine Reinkarnation der Söhne von Hamato Yoshi, die im mittelalterlichen Japan vom Shredder ermordet wurden. Er begann sein neues Leben in der Gegenwart als Wasserschildkrötenjunges, das im Labor von [[Stock Gen|''Stock Gen Research, Inc.]], Baxter Stockmans Genetiklabor, als Versuchskaninchen für ein Experiment herhalten sollte, mit dem natürlich gepanzerte Supersoldaten herangezüchtet werden sollten. Einige Ninja versuchten, sich der Turtles und diverser anderer Forschungsergebnisse aus dem Laboratorium, darunter ein Supersoldatenmutagen, zu bemächtigen. Das Eingreifen seines ebenfalls wiedergeborenen Vaters, jetzt eine Laborratte, führte dazu, dass die Turtles und Splinter mit einem Chemikaliencocktail benetzt wurden, der sie letztendlich zu Mutanten machte. Kurz vor ihrer Mutation war Raphael allerdings, durch den Angriff eines hungrigen Straßenkaters, von seiner Familie getrennt worden."Change Is Constant" #2 und #3 Im Jahr nach seiner Mutation fristete er, ohne eine Erinnerung an sein Leben vor seiner Verwandlung, ein elendes Dasein als Vagabund in den Straßen von New York City, wo er in Blind Buck kurzzeitig einen teuren Freund fand, bis dieser von ein paar Straßenschlägern umgebracht wurde.[[Raphael (IDW Macro-Series)|''IDW Macro-Series #4: Raphael]] Schließlich begegnete er und freundete sich mit Casey Jones an und wurde bald darauf auch von seiner Familie wiedergefunden."Change Is Constant" #1, #2 und #4 Im Laufe seiner Abenteuer im Kreis seiner Familie baut sich auch eine engere Beziehung mit der Fuchsmutantin Alopex auf, vor allem weil die beiden sich in Temperament und Lebenssituation vielleicht zu ähnlich sind.''Micro-Series #1: Raphael'', "Northampton" #2 und #3, "New Mutant Order" #3, "Vengeance" #2 1987iger Cartoonserie thumb|left|Raphael (1987iger Serie)Raphael in der Classic Cartoon Serie war charakterlich ganz anders, als alle anderen Versionen. Er war weniger der Hitzkopf, dafür mehr ein sarkastischer Sprücheklopfer und Witzbold. Er war immer noch ein beherzter Kämpfer, aber er war um vieles ruhiger und dachte nach, bevor er losrannte. Raphaels Witzigkeit ging sogar soweit, dass er mal mit Erfolg in einem Komiker-Club auftrat („Die Lachkanone“). Eine seiner Angewohnheiten war, das Publikum dann und wann mit einer ironischen Bemerkung zu bedenken und damit die sogenannte "Vierte Wand" zu durchbrechen - eine Angewohnheit, die im Zusammenhang mit Hun im Crossover-Special Turtles Forever einen besonderen Höhepunkt findet. Cartoonserie (2003) thumb|200px|Raphael in der 2003 SerieIn der 2003 Cartoon-Serie ist Raphael seinem Comic-Gegenstück am ähnlichsten, aber er ist dort um einiges weniger wütend. Anfangs war er noch ein totaler Hitzkopf, der besonders oft mit Leonardo aneinanderkrachte; seine Begegnung mit Casey"Gestatten - Casey Jones" und der Beinaheverlust von Leonardo"Shredders Rache - Teil 1" und "Shredders Rache - Teil 2" machten ihn allerdings etwas ruhiger. Besonders Michelangelos Streiche können ihn aber immer noch auf die Palme bringen, und die Kopfnüsse, die er seinem Bruder dafür verpasst, sind ein regelmäßig auftretender Gag in der Serie. Raphael ist ein sehr fähiger Kämpfer, der es ohne lange zu überlegen (und wenn ihn die anderen Turtles nicht zurückhalten würden) mit jedem Gegner aufnimmt. Auch ist er es, der Karai am meisten misstraut, als Leonardo versucht, mit ihr Frieden zwischen ihnen und dem Foot Clan aufzubauen. Animationsserie (2012) thumb|left|185px|Raphael in der 2012 Animationsserie.In dieser Serie entspricht Raphael seiner 2003-Cartoonversion in Sachen Hitzköpfigkeit und Temperament. Zwei besondere Merkmale an dieser Version sind ein Sprung im oberen linken Rand seines Brustpanzers (eine Verletzung aus seinen Babytagen"Lone Rat and Cubs") und die Tatsache, dass Raphael sich eine (normale) Schildkröte namens Spike als Haustier, sowie moralischen Unterstützer für seine persönlichen Rechtfertigungen hält. Als Spike später in den Mutanten Slash verwandelt wurde, verursachte ihre Zuneigung füreinander zuerst eine feindselige Haltung zwischen den beiden, doch mit der Zeit wurden sie sich ihrer wahren Loyalität wieder bewusst und so erneut zu Freunden. Eine hier neu zugefügte persönliche Schwäche ist Raphaels panische Angst vor Insekten, mit der er sich den Mutanten Spy Roach zu seinem speziellen Busenfeind macht. :Für Raphaels Version im ''Mutant Apocalypse''-Handlungsbogen, siehe [[Future-Turtles#2012 Serie|Future-Turtles (2012 Serie)]]. Cartoonserie (2018) thumb|200px|Raphael in der 2018 SerieIn der 2018 Serie stammt jeder einzelne der Turtles von einer jeweils anderen Schildkröten-Subspezies ab.[http://www.teenagemutantninjaturtles.com/2018/02/01/rise-of-the-tmnt-character-art-revealed Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.com: Rise of the TMNT Character Art Officially Revealed] (1. Februar 2018) In diesem Fall ist Raphael eine mutierte Schnappschildkröte und als solche der physisch Größte und Stärkste seiner Brüder. Diese Version ist - im Gegensatz zu Leonardo - der Älteste der Turtles und deren Anführer. Anfangs verwendet er zwar seine sonst typischen Sai, doch nachdem diese desintegriert werden,"Mystic Mayhem" verwendet er von da an ein Paar magische Tonfas. ''The Next Mutation'' (1997) [[Datei:Raphael_(Next_Mutation).png|thumb|Raphael (The Next Mutation)]] Raphael ist in The Next Mutation ein totaler Hitzkopf, der sofort in den Kampf springt, ohne nachzudenken. Deswegen kracht er auch oft mit Leonardo zusammen, der eben lieber einen Plan macht, als einfach draufzuhauen. Seine Waffen sind nach wie vor seine zwei Sais, die aber etwas größer als in den anderen Versionen sind und sogar miteinander zu einem Stab verbunden werden können. Er besitzt auch ein Motorrad, welches sein liebstes Fortbewegungsmittel ist. Filme *[[Datei:Raph_movie.jpg|thumb|Raphael (Turtles - Der Film)]]In den 1990iger Filmen ist Raphael genauso wie in den Mirage Comics ein totaler Hitzkopf, der andauernd mit Leonardo zusammenkracht. Dies zeigt sich z.B. als Splinter verschwunden war und Raphael gleich losstürmte, um ihn zu suchen, was aber dazu führte, dass er vom Foot Clan fast getötet wurde (Turtles - Der Film). Seine Impulsivität führte auch dazu, dass er vom Foot Clan gefangen genommen wurde, als er zusammen mit Keno versuchte, sich im Hauptquartier des Clans einzuschleichen (Turtles 2 - Das Geheimnis des Ooze). *Als die Turtles im alten Japan landeten, traf er dort den kleinen Yoshi, zu dem er eine besondere brüderliche Beziehung aufbaute (Turtles 3). *Im 2007er CGI-Film bekämpft Raphael, nach der Abreise Leonardos, unter der Maske des Vigilanten "Nightwatcher" weiter das Verbrechen in den Straßen New Yorks. Später aber erkennt er, dass er nur zusammen mit seinen Brüdern stark ist und gibt am Ende sein Dasein als Nightwatcher auf (TMNT). *thumb|270px|Raphael im 2014 FilmIm 2014 Actionfilm ist Raphael entsprechend seiner Comicvorlagen der Hitzkopf unter den Turtles und neigt dazu, erst zuzuschlagen und dann zu denken. Ihm fällt es schwer, Leonardos Anweisungen Folge zu leisten, aber mit seinem aufbrausenden Verhalten versucht er einfach seine innere Unsicherheit zu übertünchen. Körperlich ist Raphael der größte und muskulöseste der Turtles und trägt eine Maske, die seine obere Kopfhälfte vollständig bedeckt. ([[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Film 2014)|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles]]) *In der Fortsetzung des 2014 Films stellt sich Raphael zunächst gegen seinen Anführer, nachdem er erfährt, dass das Ooze, welches Krang dem Shredder zugespielt hat, die Fähigkeit hat, sie in Menschen zu verwandeln und ihnen damit eine Chance bietet, frei unter den Menschen von New York leben zu können (eine Tatsache, die Leonardo seinen Brüdern zunächst verheimlichen wollte). Am Ende aber ist Raphael derjenige, der diese große Chance ablehnt und damit seine Bereitwilligkeit demonstriert, sich der Welt so zu zeigen, wie er wirklich ist. ([[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (Film)|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows]]) *[[Datei:BatVSTMNT_j.jpg|thumb|200px|Batman und Raphael in ''Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles]]Im Zeichentrickfilm Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, basierend auf dem Crossover-Comic Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, ist Raphael gemäß seiner Comicvorlagen der impulsive Hitzkopf unter den Turtles. Aufgerechnet er ist derjenige, der Batman klar macht, dass ein Team auch wie eine Familie ist, womit er das angeschlagene Bündnis zwischen Batman und seinen Brüdern erneuern kann. Videospiele Als einer der Turtles ist Raphael in jedem Spiel spielbar. Da er mit seinen Sais eine kurze Reichweite hat, ist er in den meisten Spielen der schnellste Turtle. Raphael (Out of the Shadows).png|Raphael (Out Of The Shadows) Spielzeug *''Siehe TMNT Actionfiguren und TMNT Lego'' Galerie *''Siehe ''Raphael/Galerie Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher Trivia *Der Name Raphael leitet sich aus dem Hebräischen von רָפָאֵל ("'rafa"= heilen "el" = Mächtiger, Gott') ab, was mit "Gott heilt" oder "Medizin Gottes" übersetzt werden kann. *Auf Japanisch heißt Raphael ラファエル ("Rafaeru"). Siehe auch *Casey Jones *Shadow Jones *Ninjara und Mezcaal, Pimiko, Lucindra, Mona Lisa und Alopex *Nightwatcher *''Planet Racers'' **Godman Falcon *Joi Reynard *Keno *Pepperoni *Xever *Spike/Slash *Spider Bytez *Spy Roach *Raphaels Taube Einzelnachweise en:Raphael Kategorie:Mutanten Kategorie:TMNT Kategorie:Charaktere (Mirage) Kategorie:Ninjas Kategorie:Charaktere (IDW) Kategorie:Charaktere (1987iger Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (2003 Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (1996 OAVs) Kategorie:Charaktere (2012 Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (Filme) Kategorie:Charaktere (Archie Comics) Kategorie:Reptilien Kategorie:Tiermutanten Kategorie:Kampfkünstler Kategorie:Teenager Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Foot Clan Kategorie:Charaktere (Next Mutation) Kategorie:Schildkröten Kategorie:Charaktere (Image) Kategorie:Charaktere (Dreamwave Comics) Kategorie:Charaktere (2018 Serie)